Arnold Fitches
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' light brown Skin: pale Eyes: green Height: 1.88 m Weight: 86 Kg Markings: He has a big, but old scar on his left arm. Physical Features: Arnold is a rather thin sick looking man. He often walks stooped and with a limping left leg. His hair and beard are always messy and he cuts them rarely. The look on his face is often hard to read, his mimic is changes often in a matter of seconds seemingly randomly. The rest of his body is just an regular gross old man body, without a lot of muscles or anything like that. Personality He is an old weird guy, that likes to mess with other people, especially with younger ones. Arnold is a very nostalgic person in his heart, even if he never shows that. Many actually think that he is totally crazy, because of him switching up his emotions so often with seemingly no real reason. In reality he does that to scare off other people. He has two reasons to do that, the first one is he is an old, almost helpless guy and so a lot of people enjoy to annoy or to exploit him, but if they he think he is crazy, they will think about annoying him twice. The second reason is, that he uses it also as a facade to distract himself from his current situation. He doesn’t care a lot for politics, religion and so on, he will probably die soon, so why should he care? Abilities Favored Weapon: short axe Weapon Skill: amateur level Combat style: brutal swinging, no real finesse Magic: Ictiokinesis Other Information: He doesn’t carry an axe with him. All he knows about his magic is self taught, so again, he lacks finesse. History Arnold was born as the third son of a semi popular pirate captain. He was famous for his raids in the Hordelands, where he often came back with loads of orc weapons. On one of his raids he freed a woman that was captured by the orcs, she was a mage and proficient in the field of Ictiokinesis. The pirate took her back to Black Steppe and he fell quickly in love with her. She on the other hand needed some time before she could say the same, but in the end they married. They had three sons and a single daughter. There first born was already 17 when Arnold was born, his other brothers were 15 and 14 and his only sister was 8. A couple years later soldiers of Pveth came to siege this region. Arnolds father took his oldest son and they went to defend their homeland. Both died rather quickly in the war and not soon after the flag of Pveth was raised in Black Steppe. Arnold would live his remaining brothers, his sister and his mother in Black Steppe for quite a while, till on of his brother joined a rebellion of some sorts against the occupation of Pveth. This “rebellion” got dealt with rather quickly and with the loss of another son, Arnolds mother decided to leave Black Steppe and wander into the Central Lands. They were homeless at that time and his mother would take any job as soon as the got into a new town or village to earn some money or food for her children. Arnold lost his mother at a age of 12, because she overworked herself too hard and invested all the money she earned in her kids. From this point on his eldest brother took the lead. They finally tried to settle down in a village in the Central Lands and they even got some land. Everything was looking good, till that day some angry citizen and some soldiers stood before their doors. Apparently his eldest brother got the rights for the land without ever paying them. He excused himself every time and said that he would get the money soon, but they finally had enough. They had to leave the village and took Arnolds sister as payment for the days they lived there. Arnold was always rather reserved, but at that point he exploded. He lost his father and brother back home, then he lost his second brother, then they had to leave their homeland, after that his mother died, while working for her kids and now they wanted to take his sister away! His sister always was the closest family member to him and so he couldn’t accept that they would take her. He ran at them, ready to punch them down and as he punched one very hard in the gut, the guy besides him decided to strike him down with his blade. As the man swung his sword at the little boy, he could barely lift an arm to protect himself and the blade cut deeply in his right arm. The man that Arnold punched asked the man with the balde to calm down, it is just a kid after all and his rage is justified. He allowed Arnold to stay in the village so someone could take care of his wound. That was his way of expressing his respect to Arnold for charging at four grown man, he respects courage and will power. In that time Arnold could share some last moments with his sister before his wound was healed and he had to go again. His brother did leave the village quite some time ago and so Arnold had to venture of all alone. The next event in his life was in the Lybster. He was 18 when he got there. A kind farmer gave him a room to live in for exchange he had to work on the fields. He did it gladly and grew to like the life as a farmer. He spent a lot of time on the farm and in his freetime he tried to improve his skill with Ictiokinesis. This reminds him of his mother and sister who had both great skill with this kind of magic. He never had much talent which is why he wasn’t really trained in it. He lived on the farm for 15 years and than the owner of the farm died. His heir didn’t want Arnold on the farm so he kicked him out. At that point Arnold also decided to travel further. His next target was the capital Norve. First of all it was a big city, so there had to be plenty of work, but he also traveled there to learn more about the religion of Pveth. Growing up under pirates in a land that was independent from Pveth, he never had a lot of contact with the religion of Pveth and so he was always interested if they found something “religious” on their travels. He wasn’t really satisfied with the religion, he didn’t like the concept of it and so he turned his back on the gods of Pveth. He took different jobs in Norve and earned himself some quick money. He used that money to travel back to the village where his sister was, maybe he could settle down there again. He is now an 37 years old man, they wouldn’t know that he was that young boy from decades ago. When he arrived in the village he asked for her and a man told him that she died 15 years ago, she was very sick and couldn’t be cured. In this time of his life Arnold learned for the first time to use facades to cover up his real emotions, for his own sake. He settled down there regardless, he still felt close to her here at that point where he saw here the last time. He got a lot more quiet and reserved then he was before and was very sad a lot of the time, but in public he played an absolut loud mouth and he developed an gambling and drinking problem. But he made a friend in this village and they got so close that Arnold even told him the truth. The friend said that he should leave this place, he would only get more and more depressed when staying here, but Arnold refused. His friend then told him that there are people called necromancers, they have the ability to speak to the death and that could be a way for Arnold to get in contact with his sister again. This made Arnold finally move out again. He wandered away again to find such a person called a necromancer. His searches didn’t weren’t successful. He couldn’t find a necromancer, or lets say a necromancer he could afford. He was 48 when he decided that he can’t travel around anymore and so he stayed in Norve again. He tried to get in contact again with some of his old clients, so he could get some money again and luckily, some took him in again. Besides that he really wanted to learn necromancy for himself, so that he could speak with his family and especially his sister again. There he is now, on the streets of Norve, doing some smaller jobs and trying to learn necromancy.